My Sister's Fiancee
by LilMissObsessed
Summary: Tenten fell in love with her sister's fiancee. Will she follow her heart or her family? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

Tenten doesn't like skirts. Let me rephrase that, Tenten absolutely _loathes_ skirts. She _cursed_ whoever invented skirts and wished that she'll go straight to hell. Tenten loves her school, she loves the teachers that are very nice, she loves how the school athletes are given priority, and she has no problems with her grades as expected from the fifth ranker on the whole school but there is one teeny tiny problem. The school requires all their students to wear uniforms as stated in the _Student's Handbook_. It means that Tenten has to wear a damn skirt for four fucking days every week, since every Friday they have to wear their P.E. uniform.

_Student's Handbook:_

_SEC. Five: _**External Appearance**

Every student has to wear the prescribed uniform:

_5.1.1. _Boys' uniform consists of a black polo (accompanied by a white or black necktie with the school monogram) and black pants with black leather shoes and white socks.

_5.1.2._Girls' uniform consists of a white blouse (accompanied by a white or black necktie with the school monogram) black skirt, black leather shoes (must have atleast two inch heels) and white socks.

_5.1.3. _P.E. uniform is worn during Friday and P.E. periods. Boys and girls are required to wear the white t-shirt with the school monogram, black shorts, rubber shoes and white socks.

_5.1.4. _Any student not in prescribed uniform shall not be admitted unless there is a written explanation from the parent of guardian and duly approved by the principal.

Taking one last look from her large mirror installed in her room, she grabbed her bag and headed out downstairs.

The maids bowed at her, she greeted them with a small smile. She arrived at the table. It's just the two of them. Her mom is busy typing on her laptop with a steaming cup of coffee beside her.

"Good morning, Mother" Tenten greeted politely taking her seat next to her.

Her mom only nodded and took a sip of her coffee. It was always like this. Her mom rarely pays attention to her it became rarer when her father died.

After eating her breakfast she grabbed her bag and said, "I'm going to school"

The brunette let out a sad sigh when she reached the limo. She tried everything to please her mom but no avail. If there's one person that her mom always pays attention that would probably be her sister. Her sister has soft pink locks that reach her tiny waist and bright emerald eyes. Why would a brunette have a pinkette for a sister?

It is quite simple actually. Her mom has red hair and her dad has silver. Tenten is a child from one of her father's whores. Her dad likes a lot of women but only loved one. Her biological mom died from childbirth. Akane quickly took her in thinking that she would never have a child of her own. But after one year, Sakura was born. After that Tenten had been always ignored.

Tenten and Sakura became the best of friends. When they were nine years old, Sakura was sent to Paris to continue her studies. Akane wanted the best for her _real_ daughter. Tenten continued her studies at Leaf Academy where she met her friends. Sakura and her kept contact. They would spend hours catching up through video chat.

….

Tenten arrived at school with an hour to spare before her first subject starts. She went to the school's garden where her friends are waiting for her. They sat at the cherry blossom tree.

Her friends are Ino Yamanaka: the loud blonde, who is also a fashionista, Hinata Hyuuga: the shy and timid girl, Naruto Uzumaki: the other blond who is much louder and is obsess with ramen, Shikamaru Nara: the first ranker in Leaf High and also the lazy ass of the group, Sasuke Uchiha: the school heartthrob whom Naruto often dub as the "Ice King Teme" , and finally Neji Hyuuga: the other heartthrob of the school whom Naruto often dub as the "Ice King Teme II" and also Tenten's secret love.

Tenten although may appear rough and edgy on the outside still have a maiden's soft heart which Neji caught unknowingly. Tenten thought it was just a crush but as the years passed by it developed into something deeper.

Their group is quite famous in school because they are all _Honor Students_ even Naruto who manage to be the ranked seventh in the last grading period.

"NARUTO! You idiot!" Ino screamed as she tried to strange Naruto who is hiding behind Hinata.

"What did I miss?" Tenten asked as she sat beside Hinata ignoring Ino's screaming in front of her.

"Naruto-kun accidentally spilled his drink on Ino's uniform" Hinata answered looking at Ino.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Naruto shriek behind Hinata.

"Calm down you troublesome woman" Shikamaru said rubbing his eyes.

Tenten secretly peeked at Neji, who is reading a book entitled, _Little Brain: Cerebellum_.

"_Damn, I forgot… Ibiki-sensei is giving a test today"_

The bell rang signaling them that their first period is starting soon.

They all stood up and dusted themselves.

It was Monday that means that she have first period with Neji and Shikamaru in _English Literature 101_.

…..

They reached their designated classroom and chose to seat at the back. Their teacher, Kurenai entered a minute later.

"Before anything else, I would be please to tell that we are having a new student" Kurenai announced.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Please welcome, Haruno Sakura, Tenten's younger sister" Kurenai said.

Tenten's eyes widened. _Sakura's here! I'm so happy!_

A girl with creamy skin, soft pink locks that reach her waist and a pair of mesmerizing emerald eyes smiled at them.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I would really like to be friends with you all" Sakura said.

The boys drooled and eyed Sakura like a piece of meat.

"_Attention all faculty members please head to the meeting room immediately"_ After that the intercom went off.

"Free period everybody" Kurenai said and left the room.

The students cheered and left the room.

Tenten rushed to Sakura, "Sakura! I missed you!"

Sakura smiled and hugged Tenten, "I missed you to Tenten"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're back?"

"I wanted to surprise you"

Shikamaru and Neji walked towards them.

"So you're Tenten's sister?" Shikamaru asked.

"Younger sister" Sakura answered.

"Then aren't you supposed to be a junior then?" Shikamaru asked again.

"She skipped fifth grade. It's nice to see you again, Sakura" Neji said.

"It's good to see you again, Neji-kun" Sakura smiled.

"You know each other?" Tenten asked.

"We met each other last year when Neji-kun is spending summer in Paris" Sakura answered.

The rest of the day was spent with Sakura catching up with Tenten and meeting the group. Sasuke suddenly became more friendly.

**Later that evening:**

"I want you to tell your sister everything you know about Hyuuga Neji" Akane said as she took a sip from her red wine.

"What?Why" Tenten asked.

"Neji and Sakura already met last year at Paris and became very good friends. His parents and I are very good friends…"

Tenten's eyes widened, she knows where this is going._ Oh please… don't…._

"Neji and Sakura are engaged"

Tenten felt her heart break, "Why Neji?"

"Hmmm?"

"I said why Neji!" Tenten shouted.

"He's a fine young man, came from a rich family. I'm sure that he will take care of Sakura. Is there a problem?"

"Why can't you just pick Uchiha Sasuke or Shino Aburame? I'm sure that they will ta-"

"They have already agreed"

Tenten said nothing and left the room.

_The one she loves is engage to her sister and the worst part is he agreed._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

It was the 16th day of August; the sun was proudly waving its heat on the citizens leaving them sweaty and feeling down. It was three o' clock in the afternoon and the sun was at its highest peak.

Tenten was happily playing _Temple Run _in her iPad in her air-conditioned room. She was clad in a bathrobe and Yuri –her mom's favorite hair stylist- was blow drying her hair.

Akane decided to hold a party for the successful launching the new product of _Haruno Inc._ The party was being held at _Shangri- La Hotel_ – one of the famous hotels in the world, owned by Akane- at seven in the evening. They have only four hours left to prepare for the party.

….

Tenten looked at herself in the oversized mirror. No matter how many times she have attended parties and dressed like a lady should…. she still couldn't stop to be astonished on how different she looks.

The lovely brunette had her hair curled into ringlets and held in a loose ponytail. The makeup artists also applied a gorgeous shade of brown on Tenten's eyelids after that they applied mascara, they also gave her a little bit of blush-on on her cheeks and a cherry flavored lip gloss.

Tenten doesn't like wearing dresses but she was forced to but she never wore dresses that are tight and short, she prefers dresses that are loose and long. So she decided to wear a black beaded sequin décor sexy maxi dress accompanied with a pair of three inches cream faux suede gemstone bow peep toe platform heels.

It was half past six when Sakura glided past Tenten's door in a white sexy taffeta one shoulder pleated ruffle strap dress, on her feet are a pair of four inches sliver glitter cross strap open toe platform hedgie heels. Her pink locks piled up in a soft crown on top of her head. She only applied some thick mascara and a strawberry flavored lip gloss; she didn't even apply some blush-on since her cheeks have a natural pinkish tint on them.

Tenten frowned. What's the point of dressing up when Sakura's around?

"Tenten, Mom said it's time to go!" Sakura then left the room.

Tenten looked at Sakura's leaving form,_ Damn! She walks like she's wearing a pair of flats!_

The brunette was about to follow her sister when she remembered that she had a couple of dresses that can match Sakura's.

Tenten bit her lower lip; _I'm tired of being in Sakura's shadow. I mean it wouldn't hurt to wear a dress like that, right?_

…..

Sakura was waiting for Tenten at the limo. She is holding her compact mirror and is checking her hair.

"What's taking her so long?" Sakura reached for her eyeliner and drew a quick line under and above both of her eyes.

The car door opened and Sakura dropped the eyeliner.

"Oh my freaking god… Tenten you look amazing!" Sakura shouted with glee.

Tenten changed into a grey one shoulder sleeve woven film trim mini dress that showed her great figure.

"Thanks. I thought that it's time for a change" Tenten grinned.

…

Akane was busy chatting with the matriarch of the Uzumaki clan when her two daughters arrived and immediately all eyes were on them. She couldn't help but smile. She was so proud of them, especially Sakura.

"Aren't my two daughters lovely?" Akane asked.

"Yes, they are gorgeous. You are so lucky to have such beautiful children" Kushina answered.

"Especially, Sakura" Akane said proudly.

"I like Tenten's beauty better" Kushina commented.

Akane's eyes turned into slits, "Are you saying that Sakura's beauty is lacking in some sense?"

"Oh…no, no, no. Sakura's beauty is breathtaking; you can't take your eyes of her, her tantalizing emerald eyes are exceptional they go perfectly well with her pearl like skin and her figure. She is the perfect epitome of a modern Cinderella…"

Akane smiled. That's right… No one can beat Saku-

"However you can see Tenten's beauty by staring at her. At first sight you will only think that she has a common face but as you stare longer at her… You may notice on how her eyes shine; her perfect pouty lips curves into a perfect smile and her pretty face… It's like staring at a modern Mona Lisa"

Kushina took a sip from her champagne and followed Tenten with her eyes._ She looks like… _

"She looks like your deceased sister" Kushina commented.

Akane frowned, "Yes, she does"

Akane eyed Tenten as she chatted with their guests. Her gaze moved to Sakura who was moving from table to table to greet their important guests.

Her mind drifted to a very bitter memory…

"_Y-you're what?"_

"_I'm pregnant with Sho's child"_

_Akane's eyes watered. How could they do this? _

"_How could you! He's my husband!"_

_Momoko hugged her sister's frozen form, "I'm sorry! But I love Sho!"_

_Akane began to tremble with anger. She roughly pushed Momoko and slapped her hard. _

_Momoko touched her left cheek as soon as her hand came in contact with her left cheek; it stung._

"_What's going on here?"_

_The two sisters quickly averted their gazes to the door where Sho stood; brows almost meeting in the center of his forehead in confusion._

_Akane looked at her husband, "…Is it true?"_

"_What is true?" Sho went towards his wife._

"_IS IT TRUE THAT MOMOKO IS CARRYING YOUR FUCKING CHILD!" Akane screamed._

_Sho turned pale, "A-Akane… It was a mistake. I-I never meant any-"_

"_Is this your revenge on me?" Akane sobbed._

_Sho hugged his sobbing wife, "Akane… "_

_Akane broke free from Sho's hug; her eyes are already puffy._

"_Is it because up until now I haven't given you any heirs?" Akane wiped her tears._

"_What? No… Akane-"_

"_I haven't given you any heirs… That's why you turned on my sister!"_

"_Akane… "_

"_It was a mistake?" Momoko asked._

_Sho stood up and looked at Momoko, "I'm sorry, Momoko. I was drunk"_

_Momoko look horrified…_

_They had come up with a deal. Sho will provide for the child. But Momoko died of childbirth. Her daughter survived. Her daughter's name is Tenten._

….

Tenten looked at Sakura who is happily chatting with their cousins.

Tenten isn't really closed with her relatives. She always wonders why her aunts and uncles (on her father's side) always glare at her and ignores her.

The brunette sighed and took a sip from her red wine. She looked at the entrance and saw her "favorite" aunt Kara.

Aunt Kara walked towards Sakura and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Sakura, you've grown so beautiful!" Aunt Kara looked at Sakura from head to toe.

"Thanks, Aunt Kara!" Sakura gave their aunt her million-dollar smile.

The two went towards her way. When Aunt Kara spotted her; their aunt smiled was quickly replaced with a disgusted frown.

"It's nice to see you here, Aunt Kara" Tenten greeted.

"Indeed" Was their Aunt's only response as she quickly turned to Sakura.

"Akane told me that you're already engage! Who's the lucky man?"

Sakura smiled, "Hyuuga Neji"

_**To be continued….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Warning:**__ Sakura's OOCness._

Sakura just stepped out from the bathroom after an hour and half of a refreshing shower.

"_Nothing beats a shower for calming a damn hangover"_ Sakura thought.

It's the day after the party; Sakura woke up with a hangover.

The pinkette went towards her black dresser- that has a huge mirror- and sat on the chair in front of it. She stared at her reflection and almost shrieks when she saw a pimple on her left cheek. If you would ask Sakura to describe what a pimple is she would most likely say, _"The worst thing that a girl could ever have"._

Sakura quickly grabbed her anti-pimple cream and applied it on her left cheek where the blasted pimple is located.

It's a fact that Sakura loves to shop and wear any kind (designer) clothes and high heels. Like they say, _like mother like daughter._

Sakura was combing her pink tresses when a maid knocked on the door saying that they are expecting some company visitors and that she should get ready.

While humming she went into her walk in closet, after minutes of looking and changing she decided to wear a grey beige appliqué neckline pleated dress that ends right above her knee, on her feet are a pair of four inch white patent faux leather rhinestone satin bow platform heels, she then put a green flower satin headband.

After dressing up Sakura went towards her balcony which is located above the mansion's garden to get some fresh air. After a few minutes of silence she heard laughter and looked down.

Sakura's eyes narrowed when she saw Tenten along with Ino and Hinata having a picnic while chatting happily.

With her good mood gone she went inside and proceeded to comb her pink tresses.

_All people think that I have it all. But what they don't know is I don't have __**one thing**__ that they all have._

**Freedom**_._

_When I was a child I was not allowed to go (for playing) outside if the sun is shining too bright. My mother feared that I would get my skin darkened. I was forbid to play with children who are poor and only played with the rich children but they are all boring. Tenten played outside to her heart's content. She was able to meet children that are more fun. While she was playing outside and having fun, my tutor is teaching me table manners and etiquette. While Tenten played street games, I'm at the library reading books._

_I envy her._

_That's what they all don't know._

…

Tenten happily went to her room after being informed that they were having guests.

She went to her closet and picked a cream empire waist strapless maxi dress and a pair of three inch blue tone faux suede open toe platform chunk heels. She also decided to wear her yellow multi color block beaded layered chain necklace.

"I love your dress" Sakura said blandly behind her though her voice held no sign that she actually love the dress.

Tenten turned around and saw her sister sitting on the edge of her bed, "You startled me"

Sakura smirked and went towards her sister, "Did you enjoy your picnic with your friends?"

Tenten sat in front of her dresser and untied her signature buns and reached for the brush.

"Yes, they're a very good company"

Sakura looked around the room in disgust, "You shouldn't hang with them anymore you know"

Tenten's brows furrowed, "Why?"

Sakura sat on the edge of Tenten's bed, "My dear sister, how naïve you are"

The pinkette stood up and took the brush from Tenten's hand and started combing her sister's hair.

"Hinata is not the heiress anymore in their company because she too weak and doesn't know anything. Ino's family doesn't own that much business" Sakura commented.

Tenten stood up and faced Sakura, "Are you saying that I can't be friends with them because of their status in the society?"

"You should choose your friends, Onee-chan. You should be friends to those who will bring money to the company" Sakura said coldly.

Tenten slapped Sakura in the left cheek. Sakura smirked and touched her reddish cheek.

"Don't judge my friends like that"

Sakura let out a mocking laugh, "Onee-chan, do you think that you still live in your perfect little world where people can't hurt a fly and everyone can be your friends? Wake up. We live in a world where money rules everything not on your fantasy land"

Tenten is now filled with anger, "Why would I want to be friends with your friends who are daddy's girls and only like to shop and whine like babies!"

Sakura went towards the door and reached for the doorknob, "True, they are bitches but they bring more success to our company compare to your friends who are with you and your stupid fantasy land"

Tenten smirked, "You're jealous aren't you?"

Sakura froze, "Oh please. Why would I be jealous?"

Tenten took a step forward, "You're jealous because I have true friends that will stick with me through thick and thin. While you…. You have a circle of _**"friends"**_ who you only hangout because of the money that they bring to the company"

Sakura glared at her, "Atleast _**I help the company to be successful. But you! What do you bring? You bring nothing but despair in this family! **_"

Tenten shouted, "Where were you when Mom needed you? I was here with her through all the times that she needed me!"

Sakura glared, "Don't you dare call my mother "_**mom"**_ you're not even her own daughter! You're a product of a sin! And don't you think I know that you have feeling for Neji-kun all this time!_** You are a slut like your mother!**_"

"My mother is not a slut! And I don't like Neji!" Tenten grumbled.

"Oh really then who was the man that you're describing to me when we were chatting? _"Oh Saku! He's perfect…" "He has the most tantalizing eyes you will ever see" "He doesn't like me"_" Sakura said changing her voice to light and sweetly, trying to sound like Tenten.

"I…I…"

"Pshh, See? You're just a slut like you mother!" Sakura beamed.

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" Tenten answered.

"Your mom attracted my father and opened her pussy for him!" Sakura shouted.

That was it… Tenten slapped Sakura hard. How dare she insult someone she didn't know?

"What's happening here?" A smooth baritone voice asked behind them.

The two sisters turned and saw Neji his face filled with confusion.

"Neji-kun, I only told her that I was so happy about our engagement then she said I was a liar and I stole you from her" Sakura cried.

_I'll give her an Oscars later_, Tenten thought sarcastically.

Neji took Sakura into his arms and let her cry in his chest.

"What's wrong with you? Your sister did nothing wrong and you slapped her" Neji said his voice accusing.

"Wait! Neji that's no-"

"What's going on here?" Akane said.

The redhead mother saw Sakura crying and she looked at Tenten coldly.

"Start explaining now, Tenten" She said.

Tenten was about to say something when Sakura interrupted.

"Mom, Onee-chan slapped me!" Sakura cried harder like an innocent victim.

"Tenten, we need to talk"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
